Hide-And-Seek
by AhstTraotee
Summary: The "Purple Guy's" unforgivable crimes - and horrific reincarnation as Springtrap - are written as a whimsically rhyming tribute to one of the most terrifying characters in the 'Five Nights' cast.
1. Part 1: The Party

**Part One: The Party**

Hello, there, little children,  
Would you like to come and play?  
We'll have lots of fun together  
On your very special day.

Here's a bright idea:  
We'll all play hide-and-seek!  
Now close your eyes and count to ten -  
Don't even try to peek!

Let's see if you can find me,  
Where I'm hiding, I won't say.  
Try to figure it out now,  
Before I run away.

You're chasing me down the hallway,  
You're good at this, I can tell.  
But now the path you tread upon  
Will lead you straight to hell.

You're trapped now, little children,  
And the party's still going on.  
We're here together, all alone,  
And nobody knows you're gone.

It's my turn to count to ten now,  
As I lean against the door.  
With just these walls to keep you in,  
The game is now a bore.

My hands wrap tight around your neck,  
As your families cut their cakes,  
No one will ever hear you scream,  
One squeeze is all it takes.

Your eyes go wide with terror,  
Oh, how I love that face!  
But it doesn't last, and soon I'm left  
Alone in this quiet space.

You're gone now, little children,  
And I have had my fun.  
Now it's time for me to hide  
The things that I have done.

Those suits nearby should do the trick,  
It won't hurt you a bit.  
There's wires and machines inside,  
But you're small enough to fit.

I stuff you inside the costumes,  
It's easier than I thought.  
Time for me to go back to work,  
Before I'm ever caught.

Outside in the party rooms,  
Panic fills the air.  
They've noticed that you're missing,  
The ones for whom they care.

They're scared now, little children,  
And your parents will all cry when  
They play a game of hide-and-seek,  
But never find you again.


	2. Part 2: The Storm

**Part Two: The Storm**

Rain falls down across the sky,  
The clouds are dark and gray.  
Are the raindrops your tears, my children,  
The thunder your cries of dismay?

It's been some time since I left you there,  
To slowly disappear.  
I wonder how much of your tiny bodies  
Would even still be here.

I hear the complaints as I work there,  
About an odor like death or decay.  
But those idiots never suspected the suits,  
And they never really checked, did they?

But now more people are curious,  
With the mystery still unsolved.  
I now must take drastic measures  
Before anyone knows I'm involved.

The radio says it's midnight,  
As I drive up to the place.  
I was hasty before, my children,  
But this time, I'll leave no trace.

My key slides easily into the lock  
And opens the door with a click.  
I made sure to take the night shift tonight,  
Since the usual guard, er... "got sick."

I walk past the stage where you all stand  
Even when no one's here to see.  
Looking up into one of the cameras,  
I whisper, "Hello, it's me..."

Back to the safe room from long ago,  
So I can lure you just as before.  
By the time the clock hits 6 AM,  
You won't be around anymore.

Crashing echoes through the halls,  
As metal bends and plastic breaks.  
You all followed me again, my children,  
Failing to learn from past mistakes.

I stare down at the piles of scrap,  
The destruction I've wrought in the night.  
I turn my back to grab a broom,  
When I'm suddenly blinded by light.

The sight of your tear-stained faces  
Burns deeply into my eyes,  
And the five of you surround me,  
Tormenting me with your cries.

I'm forced back into the safe room,  
By the voices only I can hear.  
And an unknown emotion controls me:  
One I can only describe as fear.

You block the door and watch me,  
But then, as if on cue,  
There's one last suit, my children,  
I'll hide myself from you.

I slip into the costume,  
And it fits like a charm.  
Now I can take the night back,  
Impervious to harm.

But suddenly, I hear a sound:  
A soft, metallic groan.  
A click, a snap, then cracking,  
As metal forces its way through bone.

I fall to my knees in agony,  
The checkered floor now stained deep red.  
I watch your hollow eyes fade away  
As you all leave me for dead.

I weakly laugh at the irony,  
And I'm more than willing to wait.  
I'll see you again, my children,  
For we now all share the same fate.


	3. Part 3: The Safe Room

**Part Three: The Safe Room**

They found me in the morning,  
Still in a pool of blood,  
Staff ran away in panic,  
And soon I heard a thud.

The door slammed shut beside me,  
And I heard a voice outside,  
"Seal this off tomorrow!"  
"Yes, sir," someone replied.

I try to move, but it's no use -  
My limbs do not respond.  
My body and this suit have formed  
A most peculiar bond.

So I sit here in silence,  
As the hours pass me by.  
They didn't try to remove my corpse?  
I'm left to wonder why.

I glance down at the checkered floor,  
Mopped clean after last night's mess,  
The answer to my question?  
I no longer had to guess:

How I could be removed from here  
I could not comprehend,  
For my reflection told the story,  
Of my rather grotesque end:

The gears and wires inside the suit  
Have joined with my muscles and veins,  
And through small tears in the costume's fur,  
I see deep red bloodstains.

There's no way they can get me out,  
They likely won't even try.  
With all the disasters taking place,  
Add this, and the business could die.

I'm left in the dark, 'til morning comes,  
And as I open my eyes,  
I hear the sound of hammering,  
And a wall begins to rise.

They've sealed me off completely,  
As the last of the drywall is placed.  
I now feel the deepest loneliness  
I daresay anyone has faced.

This suit is now my body,  
The safe room now my cell.  
Isolation is my punishment,  
My former sanctuary, a hell.

I think of the children I murdered,  
And where their spirits have gone.  
I haven't seen them since last night:  
Did they perhaps pass on?

In that case, I'm alone now,  
With nowhere else to go.  
Will someone ever find me?  
Will I still be around to know?

Time and seasons carry on,  
And I'm still in my room,  
No clock to read, and no windows,  
No sunlight to cut through the gloom.

The cheering and parties are over.  
I don't even hear noise in the hall.  
It's almost as if the world has stopped;  
All is silent beyond the wall.

But a crumbling noise soon stirs my heart,  
I feel hope where I once had none.  
A flashlight shines into my eyes,  
And a voice cries out: "We found one."

 **Okay... remember how I said this was a three-parter? I lied. Happy October Fools. Consider it a five-parter.**


	4. Part 4: The Museum

**Part Four: The Museum**

A pair of men approach me,  
The joy on their faces clear.  
"I can't believe one's still around!"  
"Let's just get him out of here."

On the count of three, they lift me up,  
Holding me by my hands and feet.  
They walk to the nearest exit with me,  
And carry me out to the street.

I'm stuck glancing upward at the sky,  
Where stars are shining bright.  
I'm thrown into the back of a truck,  
And we drive off into the night.

I lie perfectly still in the truck bed,  
Trying not to make a sound.  
They'd see in the rearview mirror  
If I started to move around.

We continue down the dusty road,  
Until we pull up to a chain-link gate.  
I wish I knew what time it was,  
Or even just the date.

I hear the scraping of metal  
As the old gate slides apart,  
And I feel a twinge of unease  
In my mangled, rotting heart.

Gravel crunches beneath the tires  
As we roll further ahead,  
And now I see just where I am  
As I lie in the truck bed.

A Ferris wheel towers  
Over tents and various rides,  
I'm at some sort of carnival,  
Where laughter and fun abides.

The truck stops by a shabby old warehouse,  
And the people inside disembark.  
I freeze as I'm lifted into their arms,  
Shifting my eyes to look at the park.

A large clock says it's 9 PM,  
But the ticker below is too late;  
I'm carried into a building before  
I can fully read the date.

I saw a '2' and a '0'.  
Have so many years really passed?  
It seems my slumber inside this suit  
Truly has made time go by fast.

I have a sense of _deja vu  
_ As my gaze shifts to the walls;  
Have I not seen these pictures before?  
Have I not walked these halls?

I'm placed in a closet, they close the door,  
But I still hear them outside,  
I decide to listen closely,  
And see what knowledge they can provide.

"Dude, I still can't believe that one was there!  
How lucky can we be?"  
"Yeah, the boss is gonna flip out for sure,  
I so can't wait to see!"

"It's like a real museum now!  
We've got everything we need!  
All we need is to check the cams,  
Make sure they get video feed."

A museum? This place? I'm quite surprised.  
My deeds passed the test of time.  
An attraction based on a mystery;  
The tale of a perfect crime.

"Now we just need to train the noob."  
"New guy? What's he gonna do?"  
"He's going to play the security guard,  
Oh, and take the night shift, too."

I feel the withered skin on my face,  
Stretch and strain into a wide smile.  
Another game of hide-and-seek  
That I could play for a while.

I'll wait until the guard is alone,  
Then toy with his fragile mind.  
He'll see me get closer and closer,  
I'll see his sanity unwind.

I can figure this place out once they leave,  
When I can wander about unseen.  
Ventilation, camera layout,  
And everything inbetween.

Tonight I embrace this metallic shell,  
A rabbit they'll learn to fear.  
The prey is the predator once again,  
And the night of the hunt draws near.

My heart is human, my body machine,  
And my twisted mind closes the gap,  
Hello, new night guard, how are you?  
Well met... my name is Springtrap.

 ****

 **So while I said it would be a five-parter, it turns out I wound up kind-of-sort-of combining parts four and five together without realizing, so this is where _Hide And Seek_ comes to an end. Thank you to all my readers, your support is greatly appreciated! I hope everyone enjoyed reading this little poem as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)**


End file.
